One Night
by TheSoundofYourVoice
Summary: The inauguration ball for the new Fuhrer.


The music swirled it's way into the open window of the massive office that Mustang now inhabited. Though only 10pm, 2 hours into the inauguration ball, he'd grown tired of brown nosing officers and the damn press asking more and more Bradley questions. You'd have thought that that bit of shady Military history would have been forgotten about after 5 years.

He toyed idly with a fountain pen, his eyes over some report of something to do with something. He certainly didn't have to be up here doing work, but what the hell else was he going to do? He had come pretty damn close to snapping his fingers at some random reporter who managed to get an invite, and some greasy Central officer who was making continued passes at his Major.

When the music struck up, he made a quick get away, through a "secret" door that opened to a back stair case to the upper floors of Central HQ.

He was...at peace right now, finally reaching a dream some considered unattainable. He was finally in a position to make all the lives lost under his command and watch justified. Well, justified to a point. He last view of the crowded ball room was of Major Hawkeye chatting with some young Lt. Colonel who recently took over Military Investigations. Witnessing this mad him...angry? Roy simply attributed this to stress, rather than a more obvious answer.

He collapsed into once of massive couches in the Fuhrer's office, revelling in it's softness. He stretched out, heaving his boot clad feet onto the low coffee table. He picked up a stray report and began to peruse it with false importance.

He grew tired of such an alien activity such as work and with a sigh, tossed the report back onto the table. He leaned his head back, letting the music from downstairs wash over him.

He scarcely realized the door open.

"Sir?" came a familiar voice

Roy opened his eyes and turned his view to Major Hawkeye, who stood with an absolutely impervious air.

"Escaping too eh?" he chuckled

She crossed the floor to stand before him

"Sir, it doesn't present a good image for the Fuhrer to sneak out of his own inauguration ball" she stated formally

He couldn't help but look her over, what with her long blonde hair gathered into a loose bun, stray wisps of hair framing her beautiful face. Her curved body was clad in a floor length sky blue dress. It was daringly simple. A gathered bodice and sheath skirt. She looked positively radiant. Across her body she wore the navy blue silk sash of a State Military officer, as stated in the white tie dress regulations. The sash bore her various decorations, etc she'd earned during her service.

"I don't sneak" he huffed with an adorable pout.

"It would be a good idea to avoid bad press until at least your first week sir" she lectured, resisting the urge to face palm

He sighed a groaned

"Do i have to?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes ma'am" he muttered, getting up from the nice comfy couch

"Thank you sir" she nodded formally, allowing him to walk before her

He stopped and turned, grinning evily to her in the process

"One condition, since I know you're not armed"

"Just because I'm in a dress sir, it does not mean I'm not armed"

"Well, I'm the Fuhrer, sooooooo, if you want me out of this office, and playing nice with a demon press corps, I want the first dance of the evening"

Riza nodded offhandedly

"There are plenty of women downstairs sir, you shouldn't have a problem"

Roy laughed positively evily

"Oh no Major, you're not getting out of it that easily"

After sneaking back into the ball room, the music for the first dance began to play, Roy lead his reluctant Major on the massive dance floor amid the many others. They got into step with each other easily, one white gloved hand on her narrow waist, the other holding her hand as they joined the swirl of the others.

They made a handsome couple. They matched beautifully, Roy leading through the steps, Riza following gracefully. His eyes never left hers, he smiled at the light pink colouring of her cheeks as he pulled her a hair closer.

"You dance beautifully Hawkeye, I don't think I'll need another partner" he teased

Riza gave a shy smile

"There are still many dignitaries.." she began

"It's my show isn't it?" he cut in with a wicked grin

"Sir, it would be.."

"You're the only one I want to dance with Hawkeye"

**One Year Later**

Roy leaned lazily in his desk chair, relishing the warmth of the afternoon sun on his back. He looked over to Riza, who prepared the afternoon tea as she always did.

He opened a lower desk drawer, slipping out a faded picture. He saw himself, with a beautiful woman in his arms, her blue skirts swirling about her as they smiled to each other.

"What are you looking at?" Riza asked curiously as she set his tea before him

"A memory" he replied wistfully, replacing the picture, setting it on top of a little black velvet box

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked, picking up his tea

"Getting speeches ready" she answered tiredly

"How about dinner? Fuhrer's orders"

She grinned, seating herself on the corner of his desk, "Fuhrer Mustang, why do I get the feeling these dinners aren't work related?"

"Whatever gave it away?" he teased back, his heart beating wildly in his chest at the sight of her smile

Before leaving the office that night, Roy stealthfully grabbed the little black box from the drawer, mentally rehearsing the words he intended to say.


End file.
